Five Times Oliver Gave Felicity His Jacket
by RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: Five different scenarios where Oliver offers Felicity his jacket, and one scenario in which she snags his jacket for her own reasons. (M rating eventually...)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **A/N:** Inspired by the images from the Arrow cast interviews where is looked like SA offered his jacket to EBR. Also, this first fic stems from the little factoid we learned that our beloved OTA went for drinks after the Dodger case. And to all the ladies who helped give me ideas for this fic, you're the best! Thank you for all your suggestions.

This fic is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

1.

"I'm not Robin Hood."

Snapping the visor shut on the "borrowed" helmet, Oliver turned away from the unconscious thief and stalked back to the forgotten motorcycle.

"Felicity?" he clipped in concern through the comms, turning his attention back to the most important factor in this whole chase.

" _I'm ok_ ," came her reply, " _The collar deactivated and popped open. I'm ok_."

Her answer was quick and sure, but Oliver could hear the slight tremor in her speech. Cursing silently, Oliver yanked the bike upright and got it running quickly. He hated that she had a reason to feel this way. Felicity should never have been this close to the danger. If he hadn't stopped the Dodger tonight, they might have lost her for good. Growling as the engine revved, Oliver sped off back towards the auction site.

"Alert SCPD to the Dodger's location, I'm on my way back."

" _Copy_ ," Digg's voice came through the earpiece, " _We'll meet you out front_."

Reaching the auction in no time, he parked the bike along the curb, and rushed to where his partners stood. Digg's attention was focused on Felicity, a slight look of concern marring his face, while Felicity gazed unseeingly off into the distance. Her right hand lay on her chest just below her neck, like she still felt the ghost of the bomb resting there. Coming to a stop in front of her, Oliver cupped her elbow and called her name to gain her attention. Felicity jumped, and her eyes – wide and wild – snapped to his as if she just realized he was standing there.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he questioned her again.

"Yeah." Her hand left the base of her neck as she waved off his worry, "I've always worked well under pressure… I guess I just need to get used to bombs being my new pressure."

"Hey," Oliver said firm and determined. He placed both hands on her shoulders to make sure she focused on his words. "That will _not_ be something you have to get used to. I promise."

For a moment they both stared at each other, Oliver further enforcing his promise silently. Searching his face, she believed him. Felicity let her eyes slip close and she nodded, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. Oliver sighed, happy that she understood and trusted him. However, he was still nervous about her state of mind. Then a thought came to him.

"Why don't the three of us grab a drink? This evening had more excitement than any of us expected."

Catching on, Digg piped up, "Sounds good to me. What about you Felicity?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I could definitely go for a drink right now."

Oliver and Digg shared a look over the top of her head.

"Okay, I know a Mexican restaurant not far from here. They make a great margarita. Digg, why don't you grab the car? We'll wait here."

"Oh, but I drove myself here…"

Placing both hands on her arms, Oliver gently cut her off and softly replied, "We'll pick it up later."

Not having the energy to attempt an argument, Felicity simply nodded once more and Diggle left to bring the car around. The pair stood in silence, Felicity's gaze constantly moving, never looking at one spot for too long, while Oliver's never left her face. Her trembling was more pronounced. The adrenaline was probably starting to wear off and the chill in the evening air wasn't helping either.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Oliver slipped off his jacket and held it open.

"Here."

"Huh?" Felicity finally looked towards him.

"It's cold tonight, take my jacket."

"Oh," Felicity's cheeks flushed a light pink, but she turned and allowed Oliver to help her into his jacket, "Thank you."

Turning back to face Oliver, Felicity pulled the sides of his jacket tight around her torso. Head down and tilted to the side, she buried her face in the collar and unconsciously breathed deep. The heady scent of leather and Oliver calming her more than she thought possible. Oliver watched her closely, some of the tension leaving his body as he saw her start to relax. It wasn't long until Digg drove up, and with a hand hovering over the small of her back, Oliver directed Felicity to the car.

Fifteen minutes later the trio was sitting outside at a table waiting for their beers and margarita. Outdoor heaters were keeping the chill at bay, but Felicity stayed wrapped in Oliver's jacket. They sat in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts until the returning waitress disrupted their dazing. Drinks were placed in front of their respective patron and the moment the waitress left Felicity grabbed her margarita and tossed it back.

"Hey, hey, hey," Oliver gently chided as he pushed on her wrist to lower her drink, "Slowly."

As much as Felicity wanted to down her drink in one go, she still had no energy for an argument with Oliver. She nodded her head in understanding. Swallowing her current mouthful she set her glass back down and proceeded to stare at the table, or rather, through it. Felicity stared at nothing, Oliver stared at Felicity, and as Diggle watched the two of them he decided he longer could stand the silence.

Jumping into conversation, Diggle broke Oliver and Felicity out of their staring contests as they thankfully turned their attention to him. He told them of his talk with Carly earlier that morning, and after admitting his faults and helping her understand his point of view they had decided to give the relationship another try. A small smile graced Oliver's face as he nodded, happy for his partner, while Felicity raised her glass in his direction before taking another sip.

After a beat, she turned her attention to Oliver, "Maybe you should give that a shot."

"Huh?" His confusion showing in his wrinkled brow.

"Your crush object with a badge. From the lack of details – meaning no details, whatsoever - from your date, we're assuming it didn't go so well. If you really want it to work, then maaaaaybeeee you should try talking to her. _Explain_ your side of things, and you two can work it out as well."

Oliver pondered Felicity's words a moment, but grimaced. His mind still occupied by the Dodger and the events of the evening. However, now that the criminal was officially caught, maybe things would slow down a little and he and McKenna could have a chance.

"… Yeah, maybe…" Oliver replied softly.

Felicity smiled at him, happy that he was at least listening to her advice. Polishing off her drink, she sucked in breath and let it out slowly. With her nerves finally settled, she felt like she could breathe again. The combination of alcohol and relaxing with her boys was sorely needed.

A small smirk came to Digg's face as he watched the tension released its hold on her body. "You ready to call it a night?"

She replied with a sigh, "Yeah. A bath and some Netflix sound good right about now."

"Hey," Oliver leaned forward and placed a hand on her arm, "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good," she smiled.

"Alright," Diggle said standing up and buttoning his coat, "Felicity, I'll drop you back off at your car. Oliver, would you like me to take you home then?"

"No," pausing Oliver shook his head, "I'll catch a cab… I think I need to have a chat with McKenna."

His partners shared a knowing smile, and then the three of them headed out to where the car was parked. Following 'goodbye's and 'see you tomorrow's, Felicity and Diggle turned towards the car; however, Felicity paused when she suddenly remembered.

"Oh, Oliver. Here. Don't forget your jacket."

Oliver watched as she slipped off his suit jacket, and an unknown feeling sunk deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Accepting the jacket, Oliver nodded with a small smile. "Of course."

She returned his smile before slipping into the passenger seat. Oliver watched the town car speed off into the night as he stood waiting for his cab.

After the taillights disappeared from his view, he finally moved to slip the garment back on – a chill running through his torso as his buttoned the jacket. His forehead wrinkled at the sensation. It was rather curious – that he would suddenly feel colder wearing his jacket than the whole time Felicity had been wearing it…

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. I'd also love to give a time frame for when I'll get the remaining parts out; however, my November is about to get CRAZY. So, I'll do my very best to not have the gaps be too long, but I make no promises. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **A/N:** Chapter 2 is done! Woo! This is one is inspired by the episode _State v. Queen_ and involves the Arrow jacket, because I would love to see Felicity wearing that jacket. For science, obviously. As always, for anyone who would like to be tagged (or untagged), just shoot me a message! This fic is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

2.

His heart was racing. Not from exertion, but pure, unbridled fear. A feeling Oliver hadn't truly experienced in so long that it nearly stole the breath from his lungs. For this moment, he doesn't have the upper hand, and will comply with any demands – just as long as she is safe, unharmed. Just as long as she gets to walk away at the end of this.

The asshole had her in his arms and needles to her neck, going on and on in that cock-sure tone of his. Oliver had tuned The Count out for the most part and impatiently waited for his window of opportunity. Then there it was! Fortunately for Oliver, The Count was not only an asshole, but a _dramatic_ one as well. So, the moment The Count pulled back to jam the double syringe into Felicity's neck, Oliver wasted no time in loosing three arrows straight into his chest.

Oliver winced as each arrow hit its mark, knowing he had broken his promise, but the other option was not an option at all. Sparing a moment, he let his eyes slip closed, and grounded himself once more. When he reopened his eyes, Oliver was moving. His focus completely on Felicity, assessing her for any physical pain as well as reassuring her that she was now safe. However, Felicity being Felicity, she pushed away her own distress and fretted over Oliver's wound - which he had completely forgotten about, truth be told.

Once convinced she was at least stable for the moment, Oliver made his way to the large, shattered window to confirm what he already knew to be true. Staring down at the where The Count's body lay, he let the shame and loathing wash over him, knowing he had let Tommy down once more.

After Oliver had walked passed her, Felicity took a moment to center herself – closing her eyes and breathing deep - before rising to her feet on shaky legs. Arms spread slightly in case she needed to catch herself, she tried to process everything that just happened, and the fact that it was also over. Her gaze slowly traversed the path of destruction that ultimately led her to the spot she currently stood. The sudden onslaught of memories took over her thoughts completely. They flew through her mind so fast they began to blur, leaving her feeling winded and dizzy.

Felicity's body began to tremble as she blindly searched for a table or chair to steady herself, but movement was becoming increasingly difficult. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breathing was out of control. She felt her skin crawling, like The Count still had his hands on her. Somewhere in her muddled mind, Felicity wondered if this was what it felt like to have a heart attack? It was getting harder to breathe, and she couldn't take it any more!

"O-Oliver!" Felicity called, but it came out no louder than a whisper.

However, Oliver had heard her. Whipping around, he immediately returned to her side, cupping her cheek in concern. Her eyes were wild, like a spooked animal, and her body shook so fiercely he was almost afraid to touch her.

"Felicity, what's wrong!? What do you need?"

Swallowing thickly, Felicity's eyes slammed shut as tears threatened to stream down her face.

"I can feel him. On me. Everywhere." Her voice quivered as she tried fighting her emotions.

Oliver watched her struggle with a pained expression, feeling completely lost. He saw the strong woman he knew crumbling before his eyes, and he itched to help – to take those feelings away. Brushing his thumb across the tips of his fingers in agitation, his gazed darted about the office, looking for anything that would be of use. However, his searching didn't last long as a small cry escaped from Felicity and his attention snapped back to her. He watched in anguish as the walls she built crumbled and she lost the fight with her emotions.

Before Oliver even realized that he was moving, the quiver was over his head, and his jacket was coming off.

"It's ok, Felicity. He's not going to hurt you any more. I'm here, I've got you."

Oliver wrapped her in his Arrow jacket, not even caring that one arm was partially torn and caked in his drying blood. All that mattered was Felicity and trying to subdue the shock she was experiencing. Felicity felt his presence surround her as the fabric caressed her skin, helping overpower the sensation of The Count's fingers touching her.

Still warm from Oliver's body heat, she wanted to bury herself in the green jacket: zip up the front, throw up the hood and get lost in his scent. She wanted to drown in the leather, because even if the images from tonight still played behind her eyelids and the ghost of The Count's touch still haunted her skin, she knew she was safe. She would feel like she was coming home.

After securing his jacket around her body, Oliver encased her in his arms and held her as she shuddered and wept. Burrowing her face into the crook of his neck, Felicity breathed deeply, desperately grasping on to that feeling of peace and security. Oliver held on to her for but a moment when the sounds of the SCPD making their way to the office caught his attention. They needed to move.

Scooping Felicity up in a bridal carry, Oliver quickly moved them to the stairwell on the opposite side of the room and away from the arriving officers. The entire way down he kept whispering reassurances in her ear; hoping it would keep her calm as well as in the present. Luckily, the stairs he had chosen had access to a side entrance of QC and the car he drove here wasn't that far away.

Sprinting through the cold night away from the wailing sirens, Oliver got them to his car quickly and managed to get the passenger side door open without a problem. Before he placed Felicity on the seat, he paused and assessed her state of being compared to when they were in the office. She was still shaking in his arms, her face buried in the hood and collar of his jacket, and she gripped the black shirt he wore so tightly his heart broke a little further.

"Felicity, I'm going to set you in the car. I promise you're safe, and it's ok to let go. Nothing can hurt you now, hon."

Oliver's thoughts stuttered when he realized what he had called her; however, Felicity never said a word acknowledging what had slipped from his lips, just slowly loosened her grip until he was able to place her in the seat. He brushed off the moment. There was no reason to bring it up; she might not have even heard him anyway. Shutting the door for her, Oliver quickly rounded the car and jumped in before speeding out of the alleyway like bat out of hell, heading towards the Foundry.

Diggle met them at the base of the stairs once the pair made it to the "Arrow Cave". Still trembling from the affects of the Vertigo drug, he pushed those feelings aside, too worried about Felicity curled tightly in Oliver's arms. Oliver rushed Felicity to her computer chair, and once again cupped her face, searching it for any distress. However, for the first time all night, he began to relax. As if sensing where she was, surrounded by friends and familiarity, Felicity began coming back to herself, and her shaking lessened even if she continued to clutch Oliver's jacket tightly around her.

"What the hell happened?" Diggle demanded, part of him hating that neither of his friends had spoken yet.

"The Count got ahold of her," Oliver replied, never removing his gaze from Felicity, "He discovered my identity, and tried to bait me by holding her hostage. Nearly dosed her with a syringe of Vertigo as well."

"And where is the bastard now?" Diggle growled.

Finally breaking away from Felicity, Oliver turned to his friend and deadpanned, "No longer a problem."

Deflating with a long, slow breath, Diggle nodded once in understanding. After a beat he gestured with his head once more in Oliver's direction. "You're bleeding."

Oliver sighed, "Yeah, I know. Fortunately, it's just a deep graze."

Standing from his crouched position in front of Felicity, he moved quickly around their base grabbing supplies to quickly clean and bandage his wound. "I need to get back to the court house. The jury may have a verdict and I kind of just left Thea sitting there."

Diggle nodded, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Felicity and make sure she's okay."

After wrapping his bullet wound, Oliver changed back into his business suit, and then returned to Felicity. Grasping her hand in his, he caught her attention and her face lifted to look at him.

"Hey, I need get back to court, but Digg is here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Felicity managed a nod and Oliver gave her hand one last squeeze before he turned and raced back up the Foundry stairs. As much as it killed him inside to leave her so hastily, Oliver knew she was in safe hands. Thea and his mother needed him right now. However, time for his partners and their well-being _would_ come later, because there was no choice to make. His family always came first. His _whole_ family.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. I'd also love to give a time frame for when I'll get the remaining parts out; however, my November is about to get CRAZY. So, I'll do my very best to not have the gaps be too long, but I make no promises. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **A/N:** And on to Chapter 3! Thank you for those who have stuck with me. I'm sorry for my sporadic writing, but the holidays kind of killed my muse for a bit. Things are looking good though, so hopefully my muse is here to stay! This fic is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

3.

"Can I have another one of those aspirinssssss, pleasssssssse?"

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he heard Felicity ask Digg for more medicine.

"Mmmm…" Diggle mused, apparently trying not to laugh as well, "I don't think you can have another one quite yet, but you can take one home and have it in a few hours."

"Mmmmm-kay," Felicity easily acquiesced, her head lulling to the side.

In the blink of an eye, Oliver watched his partner go from high and babbling to nearly passed-out on the stool she was sat upon. Between the pain meds and late hour, she didn't stand a chance.

"Hey," he spoke softly while placing his hand on her good shoulder.

"Huh!?" Felicity startled slightly, coming back to a more awake state.

"Let's get you home, and to bed."

"Ssssssounds good to me!"

Felicity hopped awkwardly off of the stool and released her grip from the front of Oliver's shirt, causing it to fall open. It took her a moment to realize her simple white bra was now exposed to her two crime-fighting partners.

"Whoooops!" she exclaimed before grabbing each side of the shirt and crossed them over her body. A rosy hue colored Felicity cheeks, and she bit her lip trying not to laugh, but it didn't stop a snort from slipping passed. "I guess I should have buttoned up first."

Oliver grinned; he couldn't help it. Felicity plus oxycodone was quite entertaining. Neither, he nor Diggle said a word as they watched her attempt to slip the first button into its corresponding hole. After a minute with no success Oliver pushed her hands away and took over.

"Here, let me help."

With sure, steady hands, Oliver made quick work buttoning the shirt from top to bottom.

"You know," Felicity spoke as she watched Oliver do up the shirt, "every time I pictured this in my head, I always imagined the buttoning being more of an _un_ buttoning."

Oliver paused on the last button, not really sure how to respond to her comment. Sure, he had heard her make unintentional innuendos before, but this time she wasn't apologizing. Slipping the last button into its hole, he cleared his throat.

"I'm… sorry?" Oliver stated with a question because really what else _could_ he say.

Felicity simply shrugged. "Next time."

Patting his chest twice, she pushed off of him and started to stumble her way over to Diggle. The man in question said not a word, but he couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as he watched the hilarity of this whole situation play out in front of him. Oliver's face held a look of complete and utter shock, and if Felicity realized half of what she was saying, Diggle knew she would be redder than a tomato. He sent up a little 'thank you' every day for Felicity Smoak coming into their lives, because without her, their world would be a hell of a lot darker.

"Night, Digg!" Felicity cried out as she flung her arms out for a hug.

Wrapping his arms around her, he finally let a chuckle escape. "Goodnight, Felicity."

"Mmmm," she hummed burrowing a little deeper into his chest, "You give the best hugs, Digg."

He chuckled again, before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I do my best."

Shaking off his shock, Oliver cleared his throat and spoke up. "Alright, Felicity, let's get you home."

"'Kay!"

"Wait, here, put this on first."

Pausing in her wobble towards the Foundry stairs, Felicity turned back to Oliver and found him holding out his brown leather jacket. The one he usually wore when he road his bike.

"It's chilly out, and since we tossed your jacket that blue dress shirt isn't going to cut it."

Her head dramatically nodded once. "Right."

When they first returned to the Foundry - after Felicity begged off going to the hospital - they immediately got to work on her shoulder, forcing her to remove her leather jacket and shirt. As Sara began cleaning the wound, Felicity told Diggle to just get rid of her ruined clothes, hoping with the reminder gone any embarrassment from her somewhat foolish actions would go with them.

Wrapped up in Oliver's shirt and jacket, Felicity started her trek up the Foundry stairs, giggling the whole way. Oliver was right behind her, his right hand hovering over her back as she tripped and bumbled up the staircase. Once outside, he immediately directed her to her Mini Cooper and placed her in the passenger seat before jumping in the driver's side. Adjusting the seat to fit his height, he heard Felicity giggle beside him.

"What?"

"You make my car look tiny," she said poking him in the upper arm. "You and your big, muscly self."

Oliver shook his head with a smile, and turned the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled to life, and Felicity wiggled in her seat, getting comfortable, and zipped his jacket up all the way to the collar, burying her noise inside. He watched her chest expand as she breathed in deeply, and then melt back into her seat as she exhaled. Observing her, his heart unexpectedly increased a few beats per minute. It wasn't quite clear why, but Oliver found Felicity's actions to be one of the most comforting things he witnessed in a long time.

Turning back to the task at hand, he slowly accelerated out of the alley and began the trek to Felicity's place. Other than the radio playing lowly in the background, their ride was silent, but not uncomfortably so, just unusual. Stopping at a red light, Oliver glanced over to the woman beside him and discovered the reason why. Buried in the fabric of his jacket, Felicity had fallen asleep. The sight made him smile. It was very rare for Oliver to show that expression nowadays, but Felicity always managed to find ways. She always brought out the best in him.

Upon reaching her townhouse, Oliver parked the car along the curb, and quickly rounded the car lifting Felicity out and carrying her up to the front door. He did his best to let her rest; however, a problem arose when they reached the door and Oliver couldn't unlock it to let them in. As much as it pained him to do it, he gently woke the sleeping woman in his arms, letting her get her bearings before starting to speak.

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you, but we're at your apartment and I need you to get your keys to open the door."

Head lulling about and taking in her surroundings, Felicity slowly came to realize Oliver held her in his arms. "Well that explains why I was floating."

Oliver bit back a smile. "Were you on a cloud?"

"No," Felicity replied, slightly affronted. "The magic carpet was saving me from the evil kangaroos. They were about to shoot me with their laser eyes."

The seriousness with which Felicity told him about her dream nearly caused Oliver to lose his battle with keeping his smile at bay. Simply staring at her for a moment, he shook his head at her and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Well, I'm happy to hear the magic carpet got you away in time, but I think what we need to do right now is to open the door and get inside."

"Right!" she exclaimed before ungracefully cambering out of his hold.

After three attempts and only succeeding in stabbing the door, Oliver relieved Felicity of her house keys and unlocked the door for them. Felicity stumbled through the entrance, forcing Oliver to spring forward and grab the back of his jacket to make sure she didn't fall. Apparently still under the medication's haze, Felicity just giggled without a care in the world and pulled Oliver further into her apartment.

Once his fingers slid from the back of the jacket, Felicity unceremoniously plopped down onto her couch and promptly fell over her side, still giggling at her own silliness.

"Comfy?" Oliver asked in amusement.

Felicity hummed. "I love my couch. Not as much as my bed, but I'm not moving."

"Would you like me to take you to your room?"

His question was innocent enough, but when asked of someone known for her _sober_ verbal gaffs – and currently high on pain medication – he was just asking for it.

Felicity gasped dramatically and placed a hand on her chest as if she was scandalized by his question. "Mr. Queen! Prop-zishning a lady when she's in such a state? You cad!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Medicated Felicity thought herself quite the stand-up comedian.

"That's not what I meant."

Felicity giggled, "Isn't that my line?"

By this time, Felicity adjusted her position so she was lying mostly on her back with her feet hanging off of the end of the couch. She continued to stare up at him as they both became silent. As the silence grew, the mirth in Felicity's eyes slowly faded and exhaustion combined with another emotion took its place. Her left arm slipped from where it rested on her stomach and fell towards Oliver like she wanted to reach for him, but was afraid to put in the effort to actually touch him. The arm hung in mid-air and Oliver started at it for a moment before drawing his gaze back to Felicity's.

"Please, don't be mad at me," Felicity whispered.

Oliver winced as the words left her lips. Breathing in deep through his nose, he took a seat on the edge of the coffee table opposite her and gently took her out-stretched hand in his. He hated that Felicity would even think that, but he needed to explain.

"I'm not mad at you, Felicity," he reassured softly. "At the time, maybe, but that was born mostly out of fear and hating the situation."

Gathering his words, Oliver paused, his thumb running rhythmically across her knuckles. He spared a glance at Felicity's face, and observed her rapt – though maybe slightly unfocused – attention. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he was never one who had an easy time expressing his feelings. And now wasn't the time to do so either, not when he was still figuring things out himself. After a breath he continued.

"What you did was incredibly brave, but _very_ stupid… Just don't make a habit of it, ok?"

His light and teasing tone broke the tension between them and he watched Felicity smile as her eyes drooped. The medication was working it's magic and she had no more fight in her to stay awake.

"Mmmm-kay," she mumbled then finally drifted off to sleep.

Continuing to stroke her hand, Oliver sat for a moment longer and watched her rest. As he watched her even breathing and the stress leech from her face, Oliver made a vow that he wouldn't allow anything to happen that would make Felicity question her place of value again. He and Sara might be together, but this wasn't the island. This wasn't Oliver and Sara against the world. Felicity and Digg were his partners. Present since the beginning, they continued to prove with every mission that they always would be there.

Felicity Smoak was – in one word – _remarkable_. The fact she was able to doubt her value to the team blew Oliver's mind, but he swore she would never have cause to feel that way again. Moving her into a more comfortable position on the couch that wouldn't aggravate her wound, Oliver grabbed the throw off the back of her couch and laid it across her legs. With one final check that she was ok, he slipped out of her apartment and headed by to the Foundry to check in with Sara.

.o.0.o.

The following morning Oliver strode into his office at QC and breezed passed Felicity's desk, knowing she was taking a the morning to recover. Upon reaching his desk, he did a double take when he noticed what lay on top of it. Folded neatly in a pile was his brown leather jacket and light blue dress shirt, and sitting next to them was a fresh, steaming cup of coffee. Oliver couldn't help but smiled as he plucked the lime green post-it note off the side of the cup, a large '#2' written on it in red pen. Felicity Smoak truly was remarkable.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **A/N:** *gasp!* Could it be a new update!? It is! My muse ran with this because ever since I started this fic, this chapter had always been in my mind. I guess you can call it a personal headcanon. It's my angsty chapter, and I hope I did it justice. This fic is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

4.

Felicity stared blankly at nothing as she leaned against the rough, rocky wall in the hallway outside of Oliver's room. She failed. Their attempt to escape Nanda Parbat fell through just as Malcolm had said, and she was going to lose Oliver forever. There wasn't a single thing that she regretted about the night they shared, but you can't blame a girl for feeling a little put out. Finally getting the man of your dreams, the man you've been in love with for sometime now, and have it all taken away in the blink of an eye. No, life wasn't fair, but couldn't it be every once in a while?

Her solemn musings were broken by the squeak of hinges as Oliver stepped out of his room. The dour expression on his face surely matched hers. For a beat neither spoke as the door returned to its closed position and he took the few steps to stand by her side. Attempting to mask the gloom of the situation, the corners of Oliver's mouth ticked up in the semblance of a smile, but there was no stopping the inevitable. He finally broke the silence.

"It's time to meet up with the others."

Afraid to speak, because who knew what that would open up, Felicity simply nodded and turned to start their trek to the temple's entrance. Oliver quickly fell in step beside her. For as much as he wanted to grab her hand and lace their fingers together, and she wanted to wrap her arm around his waist and lean into him, neither made the move to do so. They wished desperately to prolong that connection they created only a few hours before, but why make the ache of saying goodbye even more painful?

So with foot of space in between them, Oliver and Felicity continued on, silent and somber, to meet up with their friends.

.o.0.o.

Trudging away from Oliver, Felicity kept her hands fisted at her sides, deliberately stopping her fingertips from skimming across her still tingling lips. She refused to think about it, refused to acknowledge the crunch of her footsteps as she walked away from the man who had her heart. Because the second she accepted that they just said goodbye – without actually saying goodbye – everything would become real, and the tight hold on her emotions would vanish. Felicity managed to keep the floodgates closed since the failed escape attempt; if Oliver could be strong, so could she.

With every step closer to the plane, the more numb Felicity felt. Digg was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs leading up into the aircraft. He noticed the stoic, blank look on her face, but didn't say anything, just made sure Felicity got on board safely, so they could get back to Starling as soon as possible. The group sat in the back for take off. There was more room, and Thea would be able to relax and rest once they reached proper altitude. For the most part they all traveled in silence. Malcolm kept an eye on Thea, Diggle kept a closer eye on Malcolm, and everyone seemed to be on the same page with letting Felicity have this time to herself.

The second the seatbelt sign was turned off Felicity was up and out of her seat, moving towards the front of the plane. She needed to be alone. Choosing the seat Oliver occupied on the way to Nanda Parbat, she slumped down into the leather and stared into the black abyss outside the small window. With the hum of the plane engine as her only companion, Felicity was left with nothing but her thoughts to pass the time. But those thoughts were dangerous territory right now. Hoping to remain in her numb state, she decided she needed something to occupy her mind until they touched down in Starling.

Walking to the on-board hold, she grabbed the emergency duffle she packed in order to find her tablet. A few episodes of _Buffy_ were in order. Unzipping the bag, Felicity prepared to search for her electronic baby when she discovered soft, grey fabric impeding her way. She didn't remember packing anything grey. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled out the item and found herself face to face with a large, grey zip-up hoodie. _Oliver's_ large, grey zip-up hoodie. That's when the bottom dropped out.

He knew. Even before the plane took off from Starling City, he knew he wouldn't be returning from this trip. This was his goodbye. As much as they both didn't want this separation to be final, there were no guarantees. Any hold Felicity had on her emotions disintegrated the second she recognized what she was holding in her hands. Her face crumbled and tears poured down her cheeks as she clutched the fabric to her chest like it was her last lifeline to Oliver.

Moving quickly back to her seat, she collapsed into the chair and buried her face in the fabric. It still smell like him, warm and musky with the faintest hint of leather, just like when he finished an intense workout. It smelled like the Foundry; it smelled like home. Ra's started this by driving his sword through Thea's chest, and ended it by driving a metaphorical one through Felicity's heart.

Heaving a deep breath through one of her sobs, Felicity managed to uncurl herself and slip the hoodie on. She zipped the jacket up to the neck, and threw the hood up covering her whole head. Encompassed by Oliver's hoodie, Felicity breathed deep his scent and buried herself in the warmth it offered. Letting it sooth her, tears continued to streak down her face, but the sobbing calmed. She imagined the soft fabric to be Oliver wrapping her up in his arms, like he had done just the night before. Her heart ached; last night felt like a lifetime ago.

Consumed by the smell of him, Felicity let the memories wash over her. The love they shared was neither slow nor fast, hard nor soft. It was a connecting. A coming together that filled voids caused by past pains. Felicity couldn't remember a time she felt so free, so light. It was beautiful, passionate, and loving all in one. As they lay together entwined in each other arms, skin cooling in the evening air, Felicity's heart felt whole, complete, sated. She closed her eyes and wished to never wake from that perfect dream.

But the dream shattered. It became nothing more than a precious memory with the dull clunk of metallic cups. Felicity had no desire to sleep, but she was exhausted. Cloaked in the comfort of Oliver's parting gift, she let sleep take over. Restless, but deep, nothing woke her until they touched down in Starling.

.o.0.o.

As everyone began to disembark from the plane, Diggle quietly made him way up to the front seats. Finding Felicity curled up in a ball, and fast asleep beneath a large grey sweatshirt, his heart went out to her. He and Thea might have lost a brother, but Felicity lost something more than just a close friend. With a sigh, Diggle gently roused her, never mentioning the new addition to her ensemble or the thick red rim around her eyes. Guiding her out of the aircraft, he led her over to one of the two cars that pulled up just as they began to taxi in along the runway. He made sure that she was comfortable in the passenger seat and their belongings stowed in the truck before heading to the driver's side door. Glancing over toward the other car, he caught Malcolm's eye and the pair shared a silent conversation via penetrating stares. This was far from over.

They then proceeded to enter their respective cars and head off into the cool Starling evening – Malcolm taking Thea back to the loft, and Diggle dropping Felicity off at her townhome. Diggle and Felicity drove in silence, the former not knowing quite what to say and the latter too lost in her thoughts. When they arrived, Diggle turned the car off and the quiet surrounding them became even more deafening. Turning to face her when she made no move to get out, he opened his mouth to speak, but Felicity beat him to the punch.

"Digg, just… don't."

He sighed in resignation, but accepted her request. "Ok, but are you going to be okay on your own tonight? You're more than welcome to come stay with Lyla and me."

Felicity didn't know how to answer his question, because neither seemed to be the preferred option. However, she ended up shaking her head. "I'm just tired and want to go to bed. I'll be fine."

Diggle wasn't sure if he believed her, but trusted her to know herself and what she needed. "Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

Helping with her bags, he said goodnight with the promise of discussion and planning tomorrow. Felicity entered her apartment and felt… nothing. Once again she was numb, having worn herself out on the plane ride back home. Dropping her bag where she stood, she headed straight for her bedroom, her mind and body suddenly on autopilot. She headed straight for her dresser and pulled out her comfiest pajamas, and placed them on her bed. Reverently, Oliver's hoodie was taken off and placed next to her sleepwear before she stalked to her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Her nightly routine was the only thing keeping Felicity grounded, keeping her mind focused on something other than the pain. Next she moved into her closet, stripped off her clothes, dirty and smelling of temple's strange mixture of sweat and incense, and threw them in her hamper without much thought. Clad in only her underwear, she walked back towards her bed, ready to shut off her mind and fall into a deep, deep sleep. That was until she came face to face with that grey hoodie lying on her bed, right were she left it.

Staring at his hoodie, the emotions that quickly surfaced felt like a punch to the gut. Everything Felicity dealt with earlier came back with a vengeance and for the first time in a very long time her world felt like it was unraveling. The Foundry was gone. Roy was forced to leave Starling City. And Oliver joined the League of Assassins. Of course she wasn't completely alone, she still had Diggle, Lyla, Laurel, and Thea, but the family was fractured. Things were _missing_.

Walking slowly over to her bed, Felicity picked up the jacket and slipped it back on, ignoring the pajamas she had set out. She zipped it up slowly, relishing in the connection to Oliver and the comfort it gave. His warmth, smell, and safety surrounded her once more. It relaxed her as much as pulled at her heartstrings. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she crawled into bed. Taking a deep breath that wavered as she held back the heavy sobs, Felicity closed her eyes and allowed the memories to slip back in. Tomorrow she could be sad, or angry, or defeated. Tomorrow she would deal with the fallout and what it all meant. But tonight, tonight she would remember _her_ Oliver, hold him close in the only way she could, and sleep.

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
